Es war einmal: Das erste Date
by CanaryCreme-Schnitte
Summary: Harry und Ginny. Das erste Date. Der Körper spielt verrückt. Aber was wäre, wenn Körperteile sprechen könnten? Nicht was ihr denkt, ihr Säue. Achtung: Extrem Albern!Lesen auf eigene Gefahr! Mein erster Versuch...


A/N: Erinnert sich noch irgendwer an die Zeichentrickserie "Es war  
einmal...das Leben"?  
Naja, in meiner prähistorischen Kindheit habe ich das total gerne geguckt...  
Das hier ist sowas ähnliches, nur in der Harry-Potter-Version...lol  
Die Idee ist mir in einer schlaflosen Nacht gekommen, also weise ich  
jegliche Anschuldigungen (falls es denn welche geben sollte) weit von  
mir -- ich handelte aus Schlafmangel...lol  
Seid also nochmal gewarnt: Konsum dieser FanFic nur auf eigene Gefahr!  
Gehirnschäden nicht ausgeschlossen!  
  
PS: Autorin haftet nicht für biologische Unwahrheiten.  
  
Ach, und nochwas: die Charaktere sind zwar so um die 17/18 herum aber  
es ist trotzdem jugendfrei, also macht euch keine Hoffnungen :P  
  
Summary: Harry und Ginny. Das erste Date. Der Körper spielt verrückt.  
Aber was wäre, wenn Körperteile sprechen könnten? Nicht was ihr denkt,  
ihr Säue. Achtung: Extrem Albern!  
  
Disclaimer: Nee, weder Harry, Ginny noch irgendeins ihrer  
Körperteile gehören mir. Das klang jetzt perverser als beabsichtigt.  
lol

* * *

**Es war einmal...das erste Date**  
  
Endlich war es soweit, Harry hatte sich überwunden, und Ginny zu einem  
romantischen Dinner bei Kerzenschein in Hogsmeade eingeladen.  
  
Er wartete am Fuß der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafräumen der  
Gryffindors, als Ginny langsam die Stufen heruntergeschritten kam.  
  
_ Großhirn an Lungen: Atmen, Jungs, ATMEN!  
_  
Sie trug ein wunderschönes dunkelblaues Kleid, dass wie für sie  
gemacht schien, und Harry konnte einfach nicht anders, als sie von  
oben bis unten zu beglotz.... zu bewundern.  
  
_Hormone (im Chor): Juhuuuuuu!  
_  
_Großhirn an Augen: Ins GESICHT gucken, ihr Deppen!  
  
_ "Wow, Ginny..." sagte er nervös, " du siehst einfach..."  
  
_Großhirn an Adjektiv-Zentrale: Bitte kommen! Großhirn an Adjektiv-  
Zentrale: BITTE Kommen!  
  
_ _Adjektiv-Zentrale: Tuut...Tuut...Hallo, hier ist der Anschluß der  
Adjektiv-Zentrale. Zur Zeit sind wir im Urlaub und daher leider nicht  
erreichbar.Hinterlassen sie uns bitte eine Nachricht nach dem...Piep_!  
  
_Großhirn an Hände: Achtung, Achtung! Dies ist ein Notfall! Sofort AGM  
einsetzten!  
  
Hände: Aye, Aye, Sir! Affigen-Gestikulations-Modus starten_!  
  
Harry machte eine Handbewegung, die mit viel Phantasie als positive  
Wertung interpretiert werden konnte. Glücklicherweise schien Ginny ihn  
zu verstehen, denn sie lächelte ihm zu.  
  
"Äh, Harry? Sind die für mich?" fragte sie, und deutete auf den  
Blumenstrauß in seiner Hand.  
  
_Blutkörperchen an Gesicht: Achtung, wir kommen!  
_  
Harry wurde knallrot und streckte ihr den Strauß entgegen.  
  
_ Großhirn an Feinmotorik: Haben wir Parkinson?_  
  
_Feinmotorik an Großhirn: Öhm, nicht dass ich wüsste...  
  
Großhirn an Feinmotorik: Und WARUM zittern unsere Hände dann so?  
  
_ "Ähm, ja...",murmelte er," schneblumfschnefra..."  
  
_Großhirn an Zunge: Hallo? Jemand zuhause?  
_  
"Wie bitte... ?" fragte Ginny und sah ihn mi großen Augen an.  
  
"Ähm, ich sagte..."  
  
_ Blutkörperchen-im-Gesicht an alle anderen Blutkörperchen: Hey, Leute!  
Kommt alle hierher! Hier ist genug Platz für alle da!  
_  
Harrys Gesicht fühlte sich plötzlich sehr warm an. "Ich sagte; 'Schöne  
Blumen für eine schöne Frau'..."  
  
Ginny kicherte.  
  
_Großhirn an Sprachzentrum: Bitte sofort Dümmliche-Komplimente-Areal  
abschalten!  
_  
Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
  
_Magen an Großhirn: Argh! Erst das Chili heute Mittag und jetzt auch  
noch diese dämlichen Schmetterlinge! Stöhn!  
_  
Auf Harrys Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit, das von einem Ohr  
zum nächsten reichte.  
  
"Äähm...w-w-wollen wir los?"

_Großhirn: Ich verkneife mir mal jeden Kommentar...Hoffnungslos!  
_  
Ginny lächelte wieder.  
  
"Ja, lass uns gehen! Das wird bestimmt ein ganz toller Abend."

* * *

A/N die zweite: Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das hier tatsächlich veröffentlicht hab.Okay, wer es überlebt hat, und wem es gefallen hat:  
Bitte drückt auf den blauen Knopf und hinterlasst mir eine Nachricht.  
Bin garantiert nicht im Urlaub lol  
Wenn es irgendjemand lesen will, schreibe ich weiter: Kapitel 2: Was  
geschah im Restaurant? Oh, diese Spannung... 


End file.
